Goblin
Female Gobbo.jpg|Female Goblins Male Gobbo.jpg|Male Goblin There are many different Goblin nations across Tibaeria with a great variety of physical characteristics as well as architecture, but one thing unites them all- their fanatical devotion to their religion. All goblin nations are theocracies based upon the tenets of Baal'Am- a religion of fire worship. The shariah law of flames is strictly enforced and governs their lives. They believe that the judgment of The Sacred Ember will fall upon all, unless they convert the whole world to Baal'Am. Their faith is so absolute, that they believe all deities of fire are either aspects of The Sacred Ember, or his divine apostles or progeny. This is where their similarities end, for their religion is split into many factions and denominations, each claiming to be the One True Faith- some claiming certain deities are offspring of The Sacred Ember, some claiming He is One, others that The Sacred Ember has many aspects. Goblin clans are based not necessarily upon familial ties, but rather upon religious sects led by charismatic leaders called Prophets. Violent jihads lasting for centuries are waged between the goblin nations over which is the only divinely inspired worship of The Sacred Ember, and sectarian violence is bloody and brutal. One of the highest acts of worship a goblin can perform is martyrdom through killing oneself in the slaughter of infidels. Atheism is not tolerated, and apostasy is a crime against the Throne of Fire, worthy of the most gruesome public executions. Members of other races are welcomed only if they are true believers of Baal'Am. Those they conquer are generally forced to convert or are executed usually through ritualistic beheadings or by being burnt alive. Within one's own sectarian nation, however, goblins are fanatically welcoming. The sin of inhospitality is only second to apostasy. Some fringe sects claim Baal'Am is a religion of peace, but these goblins are usually the ones found living among other races. These communities are frequently infiltrated by the true believers who send their antipaladins as sleeper agents and spies in order to radicalize those populations to undermine the infidel nations in which they live. Alternately, some goblin nations believe that The Sacred Ember is a god of harsh but fair justice and truth, and these spawn the great holy warriors and inferno paladins who are unwavering in their zeal and purpose, striking down all false sects and religions wherever they may hide. At one point in the history of Tibaeria, it is said that the goblins possessed the most advanced and enlightened society among the races, but this fabled golden era has long since faded- the great structures and monuments destroyed in the subsequent millennia of wars and purges, however goblins will blame unlawful infidel crusades for their downfall. Goblins also believe that other goblinoid races, especially Hobgoblins, are descendants of the Nephilim- the elemental servants of The Sacred Ember who were said to have travelled to the material plain during the age of legends and "became of one flesh" with the goblins of that era. Resultantly, members of those races are usually either despised as abominations or venerated as heroes among varying sects and nations. Religion Baal’Am Goblin PC Classes Fighter, Antipaladin(fiendish boon weapon only), Paladin(divine bond weapon only), Warpriest, Cleric, Inquisitor, Druid(cleric domain nature's bond only), Ranger(favored enemy bonus hunter's bond only), Rogue, Arcanist, Magus or Wizard Overall goblin cultures trend toward extremes (LG, CG, LE and CE) and shun, if not actively oppose neutrality in all its forms. Druids are rare and usually are members of outlawed cults and secret esoteric societies based on elemental mysticism- relics of an earlier age, a time before the rise of the religion of Baal'Am. Goblin culture is loosely based on Muslim, Arab, North African and Indonesian cultures. Goblin villages and cities: Goblin City 1.png|Goblin City 1 Goblin City 2.jpg|Goblin City 2 * Type: Goblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. * Size: Goblins are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Goblins are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Goblins begin play speaking Goblin. Goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Ignan, Lizardfolk, and Kitsune. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Fast Movement: Goblins gain a +10 foot bonus to their base speed (this is already added to their Base Speed above.) Darkvision: Goblins can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Alternate Racial Traits: * Mosque Tender Some goblins are born and raised in subterranean holy cities within extinct or dormant volcanoes and rarely see the light of day. They tend to the ancient mosques, and climb to the top to sing the calls to prayer. Goblins with this trait gain a climb speed of 10 feet. Goblins with this racial trait have a base speed of 20 feet and lose the fast movement racial trait. * Halāl Some Goblins follow the strict dietary restrictions demanded by their religion, trusting in their faith to sustain their bodies. Goblins with this trait gain a +4 on Survival checks to forage for food and a +4 racial bonus on saves versus effects that cause the nauseated or sickened conditions. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses.. * Jihadist Goblins are fanatical, but some have filed down their teeth to razor-sharp points to become living weapons in service to the Sacred Ember. Goblins with this trait gain a bite attack as a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. * Lost Knowledge: Some Goblins have studied the histories of the fabled Golden Age of Baal’Am, learning ancient technologies and secrets which in some cases surpass even contemporary technology. Goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on driving checks and on Craft checks.. This replaces all skill bonuses. * Over-Sized Ears Some goblins are so devout that they have trained themselves to hear even the most distant calls to prayer. Goblins with this racial trait gain a +4 bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. * Pilgrim Goblins not fortunate enough to live on or in volcanoes, live In trackless rain forests and marshes around them, and must make pilgrimages to visit the holy sites. These goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. * Weapon Familiarity Goblins with this trait are proficient with the dogslicer and the horsechopper, and treat any weapon with the word “goblin” in it as martial weapons. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. * Goat Fucker Some goblins follow the traditional but forbidden practices of Baal’Am mysticism, endeavoring to emulate the life of the great prophet Ashura who practiced pedophilia and bestiality. Goblins with this trait gain a +4 bonus to wild empathy checks, +2 to the DC of checks to compel someone to do something they would not normally do (as in the charm person spell) and may choose an animal companion as their druid’s nature bond feature without RP expenditure. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses and fast movement. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Goblin Category:Baal'am